Reversed
by KakoimonoMiyu
Summary: Zim is Tallest, Red and Purple are dysfunctional Invaders, Gaz is out to save the world, Dib doesn’t care, and Gir’s insane. Still.
1. Part I: Stupid Inventions

Reversed

DISCLAIMER: Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, the Tallest, and all other IZ characters I might shove in here belong to the great and shiny Jhonen Vasquez! Woot! Anatole is mine, though. As if you couldn't tell. Me an' my cruddy ol' characters, eh? Reviews are wonderful, flames will be laughed at before I eat them. Enjoy!

Part I: Stupid Inventions

Dib knew he wasn't supposed to be messing with his father's tools, but right now he really didn't care. He just needed to borrow a couple of laser-cutters and splicers to add the finishing touches to his new invention, the Reality Reverser. This little remote control was designed to do just what you think: reverse reality. He wasn't really sure why he'd built this, because it could be pretty dangerous, but he'd been kinda bored lately.

The young paranormalist found what he needed, applied his modifications, and snuck back upstairs and to his room after putting back the tools he'd used.

"It's finally finished," Dib stated to himself as he admired his work. "Of course, now I have to make sure it's locked up safely so no one ever uses it." He frowned slightly. "… _Why_ did I make this if I don't want it to be used?"

"Quit talking to yourself!"

Dib scowled at the closed door through which he'd heard his sister's comment.

"I wasn't ta- … okay, I guess I was, but-"

The door swung open to reveal Gaz, glaring at him over the top of her Game Slave.

"Shut up. We're going to Bloaty's. Hurry up."

Dib sighed and put the Reverser in a small safe he kept under his bed before following his sister back downstairs to leave for the pizza place, unaware that he had been being watched since he first entered his room.

The cloaking device hiding Anatole from Dib's sight was deactivated, and the black-clad man glided over to the young boy's bed and pulled the safe out from under it, tapping on it with his long fingernails as a sadistic grin found its way to his thin lips.

"A plastic safe," Anatole said quietly, his sharp British accent surprisingly pleasant. "Now_ that_ was stupid."

* * *

Zim and Gir sat side-by-side on the couch, Gir smiling blankly and Zim with one non-existent eyebrow raised as the Scary Monkey Show lit up the screen of the large television before them.

"Why do you watch this pointless show?" Zim questioned, glancing over at the little android.

"'Cause it smells!" Gir replied happily before shushing his master as an Acne Blast commercial came on.

Zim sighed and got to his feet, walking into the kitchen and climbing up onto the toilet.

"I'll be in the lab. Don't let anyone in or do anything stupid."

"TAQUITOS!" was the only answer he got before he flushed himself down to the lab.

Zim seated himself in his large, comfy (well, it looks pretty comfy to me) work chair and studied the various monitors surrounding him, punching a few buttons now and then and scratching his chin in thought.

Just another normal day on Earth.

* * *

The Massive loomed ominously just outside the atmosphere of Blorch, preparing to leave for the next newly-conquered planet to adjust it to the liking of the two leading figureheads of the Irken empire, the Almighty Tallest.

… Who happened to be lounging in a couple of deck chairs on the bridge, sipping slurpees and munching on potato chips.

"You, small person," Purple called to a passing janitorial drone. "Get us more snacks."

"Yes, my Tallest," the drone replied as he bowed before skittering off.

"It's good to be tall…" Red mused lazily, taking a loud sip of his slurpee.

"So good," Purple agreed.

But, unknown to the two snackers, things were about to change… And probably for the worst.

* * *

Anatole tossed the Reality Reverser up in the air repeatedly, catching it on each fall, as if it were an oddly-shaped ball.

After grabbing the Reverser, he had retreated back to his den, and was now contemplating on whether or not to activate the device now or save it for later.

He caught the little remote one last time, brushing a few strands of his raven hair back from his gaunt face with his free hand, and smirked.

Why wait?

He pressed the largest button on the remote, a dark green one that had "**ACTIVATE**" printed beneath it in bold white letters, and his wry grin grew. This was gonna be one hell of a show.


	2. Part II: Enter the Madness

Part II: Enter the Madness

Dib sighed as he trudged back up to his room, closing the door behind him. He really wasn't too fond of Bloaty's, and spending an hour there instead of being at home watching "Mysterious Mysteries" wasn't exactly his idea of the perfect evening.

He plopped down on his bed and looked around his room. Something just didn't feel right. But what was it?

He frowned as his gaze landed on the window, which was wide open, the black drapes billowing in the breeze.

"I didn't open the window… Did I?" Dib asked himself quietly as he got up to shut it, but he was distracted by a piece of something gray and hard as his boot landed on it with a small snap.

He bent to pick it up. "Plastic?" He frowned and pulled the blankets up so they weren't hiding the space under his bed. "My safe!"

Dib's little safe, wherein had been the dangerous Reality Reverser, was now just a pile of little plastic bits.

"No! This is terrible! Who could've-" He stopped mid-sentence and narrowed his eyes angrily. "Zim…"

He threw open his bedroom door and ran downstairs and outside, heading off in the direction of the little Irken's base.

* * *

Gir hopped off the couch as the doorbell rang and went over to answer it.

"Yeeees?"

Dib glared down at the little puppy-suited android menacingly. "Where is Zim?"

"Master's down in the lab. Wanna watch the 'Scary Monkey Show' with me?"

There was a small, metallic sound as the little table over against the wall lifted up and Zim emerged from the hole beneath it, sans disguise.

"Gir, who was at the- YOU!!" Zim scowled at Dib and came a bit closer. "What are YOU doing here, filthy Earth stink?!"

"Give it back, Zim!" Dib ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Give _what_ back, stinkworm?"

"My Reality Reverser!"

Zim stared at his arch-enemy for a moment, confused. "Your what?"

"My Reality Reverser! Y'know, the little black remote that was in the safe under my bed! Give it back!"

"I don't have your little filth-toy, human. Now go away! I'm busy!"

"Oh come _on_! You're the only one that would take my brilliant inventions!"

"If they're so brilliant, why am I the only one that would bother with them?"

"Well, I… Just shut up. I-" Dib was cut off (A/N: I like hyphens!) as a very loud, very annoying, high-pitched buzzing noise filled the room, the very air seeming to tremble with it.

Zim looked around frantically. "What's going on?!"

A look of pure terror took over Dib's features. "The Reverser! It's been activated!"

He would've said more, but at that moment the noise grew to drown out every other sound, and a blinding flash of white light engulfed the room.

* * *

"Where are our snacks?!" Purple cried angrily, slamming his slurpee cup down on the arm of his deck chair.

"Yeah!" Red piped up, frowning and turning around in his chair to look for the drone they sent off.

Suddenly (yep, you guessed it!), a high and irritating hum rose all around the two annoyed leaders.

"What on Irk is that?" Red asked, glancing over at his co-ruler.

Purple would've replied, but he was interrupted as the entire Massive was submerged in a brilliant light.

* * *

"Nngh… Where.. where am I?" a certain bespectacled boy asked no one in particular as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Man… And what happened? Guess I blacked out…"

Dib frowned. "Do I always talk to myself like this?"

"I don't know, but it's really annoying. And kinda creepy."

"Yeah, so stop."

Dib blinked and turned around to see two green-skinned figures, about his height, with purple and red eyes respectively, who were clad in garb similar to that of- 

Who? Who was he thinking of? There seemed to be some sort of blank spot in his brain at the moment, and he shook his head, vaguely noting his surroundings. Of course. This house was-

The blank spot again. Whose house was he in? 

His musing was cut short as the purple-eyed figure screamed. "AAAAH! I'M SHORT!"

The red-eyed one quickly followed suit. "We BOTH are! NO! How could this have happened?!"

Dib stared at them for a moment, and a word floated into his head.

Aliens. Irkens, to be more precise.

Dib got to his feet. "Hey."

The purple-ie Irken stopped his panic attack to look at the big-headed boy.

"You two are aliens, aren't you? Irkens."

The red one looked over as well. "… What's your point."

Dib shrugged, turned around, and went out the door, leaving the other two beings to figure out what happened.

"… AAAAAH, WE'RE SHORT!" Purple screamed again.

"Okay, okay, shut up. There has to be some sort of explanation for this," Red replied, studying the room they were in.

"SHORT! SHORT, I SAY!"

The two former-Tallest directed their attention to the kitchen as a small android came skipping out of it and into the living room, singing a cute little song.

"Hey… Isn't that the makeshift SIR unit we made out of garbage for Zim?" Red inquired, pointing at it.

Gir stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Red and Purple (who had calmed down a little), and saluted, his eyes flashing red. "GIR, reporting for duty!"

The two Irkens looked at each other for a long while before either of them said anything.

"If we're here…" Red began.

"And short!" Purple interrupted.

"Then… where's Zim?"

"…"

"…"

"AAAAAAH!" the two screamed in unison as the horrible prospect of the Irken empire in pieces flashed through their minds.

"We have to do something!" said Purple determinedly.

Red looked at his fellow (former) ruler. "… Man, your head looks really big."


	3. Part III: Intergalactic Crusader

Sorry for the severe lack of updates. Prolonged writer's block, I s'pose you could say. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Reversed! Yay! Sorry it's a little short, but… hey, it's a chapter, right? Right. So stop complaining. 

Part III: Intergalactic Crusader

Zim opened his eyes lazily and stretched out on his comfy deck chair, gazing out into space through the large glass window that took up an entire wall of the bridge.

… Wait a minute. Deck chair? Bridge? _Space?!_

He sat up quickly and glanced around. He was on the Massive. And…

He looked down.

He was _tall!_ REALLY tall!

He jumped up from his chair. "YES! YEEES! It's finally happened! I'm TALL!" He climbed up onto the chair, standing there triumphantly with his arms raised above his head. "I'M TAAALL!!!"

He stopped his joyous shouting as he noticed that everyone around him had stopped whatever they were doing to turn and stare at him, then slowly hopped down from his pedestal.

"My Tallest," called a small guard-Irken as he approached Zim cautiously. "Are… you feeling well?"

"Tallest?" Zim echoed quietly, looking at the guard then down at himself.

"Yes… You're Almighty Tallest Zim… Remember?"

"I… I'm _Tallest?!_" 

The guard arched a non-existent eyebrow questioningly. "Of course…"

A large, insane grin spread over Zim's face as he realized what this meant. HE was Tallest. That meant he had control of the Irken Empire. It also meant he could get rid of -

He paused. He couldn't quite remember the name. Oh well. He was sure it would come to him eventually.

_In the meantime, _he thought as he sat back down, the guard going back to his post, _I can bask in all the glory and power that comes with being tall._

* * *

Gaz blinked as the front door was thrown open to reveal her older brother Dib, then looked down at the hand-held game console she was holding. As she watched the _Pause_ message flash across the small screen every few seconds, she wondered what she had been doing. Why was she holding this thing? Why wasn't she going over her "Mysterious Mysteries" tapes or designing a new alien-snare?

She was still pondering when Dib came over and sat beside her on the couch and took the electronic enigma from her hands and started playing.

Gaz shook her head. "So, uh… where were you?"

Dib shrugged, not taking his gaze from the small, glowing screen.. "Somebody's house."

"Whose?"

"Denno."

"… Oh."

"But there were some weird little green things there. Irkens, I think they're called."

Gaz stared at her brother and practically choked on her words. "Irkens?! Whose house, Dib? Where?!"

Dib shrugged yet again. "That weird green house down the block. Y'know, with the gnomes."

Gaz was out the door before Dib could've said "higgly-jiggly." I mean, like he'd want to. But if he would have, Gaz would've been out the door before he said it.

* * *

"Okay, okay, we've got to CALM DOWN and think about this rationally," Red said, pacing the floor of the odd little house he and Purple were in.

"But I can't think when I'm this close to the floor!" Purple protested.

"Oh Holy Irk, would you shut up about that?!"

The two not-so-Tallests had calmed down a little bit and were trying to think their way out of this. They remembered being aboard the Massive one minute, then… this. This oddity in Zim's house. And that brought back the fact that Zim was probably in their place, outside the atmosphere of Blorch, about to bring ruin and decay to the mighty Irken Empire.

"Okay, so, we just need to find out what caused this whole thing, then.. um… figure out how to fix it. Yeah." Red nodded in self-approval, then looked over at Purple, who was sitting on the couch to put distance between himself and the floor. "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Purple agreed half-heartedly as he picked up the remote and clicked on the large television.

The TV glowed with the insanity of a Krazy Taco commercial, the speakers blaring.

"So come on down to KRAAAAAAZY Taco and buy some food! Hurry! Before I go KRAAAAAAZY! Some more!"

Red shook his head in pity. Stupid Earth monkeys. But he didn't have long to contemplate the pathetic-ness of it all before he was knocked over by something very hard and very cold tackling his head.

"AAAAAH, GET IT OFF!" he screamed, flailing about like a fish out of water.

Purple was about to consider thinking about doing something when the hard, cold thing detached itself squealed with excitement.

"TACOOOOOS!"

Red got up carefully, staring at it. It was only Gir.

The little android suddenly stood still and saluted the two Irkens, its eyes flashing red. "GIR, reporting for duty, Masters!"

"Didn't it do that already?" Red muttered.

"Masters?" Purple inquired.

"We truly must've switched places with him… Oh Irk, how could this have happened?"

Before any more could be said, there was a small crash as a black-clad figure fell through the ceiling, an area of the support pipes having broken.

The two aliens and the android stared at this figure as it got up slowly and dusted itself off.

"Er… you're dreaming?" it said.

Gir tackled it and pulled its ski mask off, revealing closed eyes and lots of purple hair.

"You're the Dib-head's sister!" Gir cried happily.

"Gimme that!" the now-revealed Gaz growled, snatching the mask back and pushing Gir off her.

Purple frowned. "Why isn't the security system activating?"

"This is _Zim's_ house, that's why," Red answered.

_Zim?_ Gaz thought. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ She shook her head.

"Uhm… I'll just be on my way now."

"Okay, bye!" Gir said, waving.

"Here, take this nice fruit," Purple added, handing Gaz a pear.

"… Right," Gaz muttered as she backed towards the door. "But this isn't the last you'll be hearing of me! The Intergalactic Crusader shall return to smite you and your alien evil!"

And with that she was out the door.

Red turned to Purple and smacked him. 

"Whaaat?!" Purple exclaimed.

"'Here, take this nice fruit.' You don't give fruit to the enemy!" Red yelled, smacking his partner again.

The computer clicked into life above them. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Oh, look," Purple observed, "it does work. It was just a bit late."

"Ugh…" Red groaned as he flopped down on the couch.

Whoo! Well, you may've noticed that Red and Purple seem to have a lot more memories than the rest of the gang. Or maybe you hadn't noticed. But you should've. Why, you may ask? Well, I denno yet. I'm just writing it. That doesn't really require me to know everything that's going on in the story, does it? Does it?! No, it doesn't. 

And to answer your question, Suko, no, Anatole won't be affected because Dib designed the device to affect everyone but the person who activated it. Neat, huh? Yeah, not really.


End file.
